Chaos Shock
by I Hate Snatch Steal
Summary: What happens when you mix the remnants of a powerful magical artifact with a costume via a magical ritual? Static and Gear are about to find out. Note: This story is a pseudo crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

"You can no longer tempt me!" the Martian Mahunter declared as he shattered the philosopher's stone. Morgan Lafey, having failed to obtain the stone for herself, retreated and let her illusion of a castle disappear. She assumed that after it was shattered there was nothing left of the stone's power. However, she was wrong: even the dust of the stone still contained strong magical potential.

Weeks later, a costume maker who also happened to be apprenticing in magic received an order for a costume of an original character who was an anthropomorphic kitsune. After starting work on the costume and taking a short lunch break she returned from the shop's break room to find the half complete costume had started to glisten a little since she had left. She decided it must be a trick of the light and continued working on the costume. She'd just finished embroidering her personal insignia onto the inside, when she accidently pricked herself with the needle. A small blood stain appeared on the fabric. She moved to stop the bleeding and dripped blood on the finished part of the costume by mistake. She worried at first, since she was really proud of the costume and didn't want to waste her hard work, then thought of a solution. The costume maker looked around to make sure no one was looking, then recited a spell for enhancing fabric, fueling it with her hopes for whoever wore the product of her work. There was a glow, and the blood and sparkles disappeared. She thought her insignia had glowed brighter then was normal for this spell, like it had in the dream where she's first seen it a year ago, but she dismissed it as another trick of the light. However, more had transpired there then she knew.

Chapter 1:

I walked through a forest without worry for where I was going. As I walked I felt the presence of my tails behind me and swished them happily. I just reached a pool of water and looked down at my reflection. An anthropomorphic kitsune stared back, purple fur with yellow highlights showing in the reflection. I heard a strange noise, and then everything started to fade away.

I woke to sunlight streaming in through the window of my room and reflecting off a holographic poster that read, "The Avengers, Earth's Mightiest Heroes" which had been signed by the voice actor who'd portrayed Thor. I heard my mom call, "Josh, breakfast!" I yelled back, "Coming Mom!" I quickly got dressed and came down stairs. As I approached the table I saw several boxes that were a glaring reminder of the fact that I'd just moved to Dakota. My Dad was offered a Job at Alva Industries and relations with our old Landlord were deteriorating fast so we decided to get our own house. The only issue was that naturally none of my friends had moved with me so I felt lonely. My Mom offered me plate with sausages on it and upon noticing my downcast look said, "I know it's hard to move but I'm sure you'll make new friend soon."

I left the house a little later, this would be my first day at Dakota Union high, since it had taken a few days after we'd moved in to clear all the paperwork, so I could enroll. Luckily the school wasn't hard to find. I put my stuff in my locker and went to find my first class. I set down at my desk and noticed that next to me was a dark-haired teen. I turned and said to him, "This is first period math right?" He replied, "Yup" after a pause he added "You must be new here." I replied, "Yes, I just moved in a few days ago, I'm Josh Stein" He replied, "Virgil Hawkins". Further conversation was cut off when the teacher walked in.

At lunch time I got my food and looked for a table to eat at. I saw Virgil and walked over to him. He was talking to another teen with glasses, presumably his friend. As I walked closer I heard a bit of their conversation "Its way cool that your Pops agreed to let you host a Halloween party, he's really changed." Virgil said. His friend replied, "I just hope there's some good competition for the super smash bros tournament." That piqued my interest so I said, "Super Smash Bros tournament?" Virgil turned around and said, "Hi Josh, I'd like you to meet my friend Richie." I shook hands with Riche and he said, "Are you any good at smash bros?" I replied, "Yeah, I've played since Smash 64." Richie replied, "You wouldn't happen to be doing anything tonight after school would you? I replied, "No, why?" Richie responded, "How about coming to my Halloween party then. I could use the smash competition." I was surprised he'd invite me after we'd only just met, but decided to not look a gift horse in the mouth so I said, "Sure, I'd love to" and then added, "Should I bring a costume?" Riche replied, "If you have one feel free, but it's not required."

As I approached my house on my way home from school, a delivery truck stopped and dropped off a package at my doorstep. I looked at the label and saw that it was addressed to me. I wondered if it was the costume of my OC that I'd ordered. I brought the package inside and opened it. Looking at the costume reminded me of my dream last night. I'd dreamed that I was my OC, Chaos Kitsune. His design was derived visually from a retexture of a model of Miles "Tail" Prower that I'd added a few extra tails to represent a mythical kitsune. His powers were inspired by a buffy the vampire slayer fan fiction called "Omnipotence", particularly the part where Xander summons the Incredible Hulk to fight for him. Chaos Kitsune could bring fiction to life, though not in a way that was against that fiction's nature. "Always a fun dream to have" I thought to myself, "but really being him would be ever more fun" I couldn't help but add silently.

After finishing my homework for the day, I had an early dinner and changed into my costume. It wasn't uncomfortable as I'd feared it might be, but it was a bit hard to see out of. I walked a few blocks to Riche's house and rang the doorbell. Riche answered it and said, "Come on in". I walked in and saw various people, some were in costume and some weren't. I wasn't sure who to talk to or what to say, since I didn't really know anyone. After a few minutes of walking around, Riche announced that it was time to sign up for the Smash Bros tournament. I walked up stairs to the game room and waited for my turn to enter my name and choose a character. The game room was well lit, but the TV wasn't very bright. While I waited, I saw a few sci-fi collectables and toys on shelves on the walls. Once it was my turn I entered my name as "C Kitsu", since "Chaos Kitsune" wouldn't fit and picked Ike as my character.

My first match was against a girl dressed as Sailor Moon playing as Zelda. She wasn't the most skilled player, but I almost lost since it was harder than I would have liked to see the screen through my costume, given how we were playing on Shadow Moses Island, which isn't well lit. I stood back while the rest of round 1 completed, I noticed that Riche had chosen Snake and Virgil had chosen Pikachu. Round 2 put me against another unskilled player, this time playing Mario. However, the brawl took place on Rainbow Cruise, so I fared much better in its open daytime sky. I watched the rest of round 2, including Riche facing Virgil and defeating him, then the final round came. It was me versus Richie and the random stage was Shadow Moses Island again. I worried slightly and focused hard on the game. After being KOed once, I was lucky enough to grab a smash ball and hit Snake with Ike's final smash. As I watched it play out (The rest of Ike's final smash is automatic if the first part hits) I noticed that the screen seemed somehow easier to see then before, but I couldn't dwell on this since after Snake went flying into the distance for another KO, we each had 1 life left. I brawled as hard as I could, but Riche knew how to play Snake effectively against characters without ranged attacks, so he got a lot of damage in with Snake's ranged weapons. Finally, I tried to hit Snake with Ike's side smash, but missed when he dodged behind me. Snake used his side smash and sent Ike flying off the side of the stage for the final KO.

"From the way you played against Alicia I'd never had guessed that we'd have such a close game. Nice job" Richie said warmly. "Thanks, I've been playing since Smash 64 after all" I replied. Riche paused for a moment and then added, "Wow that costume looks ever better up close. So realistic." I was about to reply when I heard a crash from downstairs. Riche must have heard it too since he abruptly got up and rushed downstairs with Virgil close behind. I wasn't sure if I should follow them, so I waited. I heard a scuffle from downstairs followed by a threatening and somewhat unhinged sounding voice, "Hand over all your valuables, or this one gets a sharp blade makeover!"

I came down and saw a purple haired teen holding a girl hostage with a blade to her throat. Strangely, the blade came out of his sleeve like it was his arm or something. I backed up against the wall, thinking, "If only someone were here to help." Suddenly I felt a feeling I'd never felt before, then a shape in a red cape blurred past me. The criminal barely had time to bring his other blade hand up to parry before he locked swords with Ike. He swung at Ike, but Ike countered the blow and on the return swing cut the top of his foe's purple hair off. The criminal looked surprised and said, "Hey, I just got that styled!" However, in that moment of distraction Ike kicked him into a wall, the impact disturbed a trophy on the wall above him, which fell and hit him in the head. Ike turned to me and said, "I fight for my friends" before fading away.

Then it hit me, "What in the world did I just do and how in the world did I just do it?" I noticed my tails swishing agitatedly behind me and at that realization I thought "Wait What!?"I felt confused and scared, so I ran through the open front door. I didn't stop running until I got to my house, thankfully I didn't meet anyone on the way there. I ran up to my room, shut the door, barely remembering not to slam it, before collapsing on my bed. Suddenly I felt very tired. Thankfully sleep came mercifully fast.

Meanwhile at Riche's house, Static and Gear flew in through the front door to find Shiv out cold. "Looks like someone beat us here" Gear said, "Would someone mind filling us in on what we missed?" Static asked. Daisy stated to speak animatedly about what had happened.

Author's note: Omnipotence is a real fanfic. Check it out if you want.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke slowly and felt that my muscles were tense as if I'd been clenching my jaws out of stress. I wondered why I'd be doing that and traced back through my memory. Memories last night came flooding back to me. However, I doubted them. I considered to myself: how could that really happen? I wrote it off as a weird dream and started rubbing my jaws to loosen them. After I ate and got ready I came downstairs and saw a news report on TV: "Authorities arrested a meta-human at a residence last night with the help of Static and Gear. At the scene, they had this to say". The report transitioned from the newsroom to an area in the residential district. A teen in an electric looking costume, I guessed he must be Static, spoke: "When we got there, he was already all out cold". A teen wearing a futuristic looking helmet and a bunch of technology added, "So naturally we called the police." The field reporter asked, "Do you have any clues as to who knocked him out?" Static replied, "Nope, we're still working on that."

I wondered what all that meant. What are Meta-humans? Who were the people I saw on TV? I decided to ask someone at school about those questions later. As I was about to leave, I saw a cardboard box in the hallway and did a double take. The box was addressed to me, and it was open and empty. I needed to hurry, or I'd be late for school, so I put it out of my mind.

At lunch time, I got my food and walked over to where Virgil and Riche usually sit. As I approached them I heard some of their conversation. "I'm telling you, that had to have really been Ike." Virgil said, Riche replied, "Yeah? So I guess the Avengers are real now too huh?". At this point I said, "Hi guys, whatcha talking about?" Richie responded, "We were uh... just talking about video games." I wasn't sure I believed that, however I remembered my questions from earlier and decided to move onto them. "I've been meaning to ask, what's a meta-human? Also who are Static and Gear?" Virgil and Riche just looked at me so I added, "I just moved in this week". The duo explained to me about the big bang incident and the emergence of super heroes as result. After the explanation I said, "Wow, this must be a dangerous place to live in". Virgil replied "Nah, it's all good, Static and Gear make sure of that" Riche changed the subject, "Say, I didn't see you at the Halloween party." I froze as I once again thought of what I'd earlier dismissed as dreams. "Josh you in there?" Virgil asked. "Yeah", I said as I forced myself to look normal, "How'd the party go?". Riche replied, "The super Smash bros tournament was really fun. Everything was going great until Shiv crashed the party." "Who's Shiv, and what happened then?" I asked, sounding anxious. I hoped they'd take the tone as concern related to the story. "We ran to get help, and the rest was on the news this morning" I froze even more. Was last night a dream? Am I going insane? I barely noticed a girl ask Riche for tutoring help before he and Virgil walked away. As I left school later that day I saw a poster that someone had put on the school bulletin board that said "Volunteers wanted for Dakota Children's hospital costume event." I didn't have anything else to do so I decided to look into it.

Meanwhile, Static and Gear were flying a patrol and discussing last night. "We'd better try to find out who that mystery fox was." Gear said. Static replied, "Maybe he's a new bang baby. He did appear to freak out right after he'd finished the job. I wonder if he's only just realized his powers." Gear replied, "If that's the case we should try to find him before some villain tries to take advantage of him." Static replied, "I almost forgot, my Pops wants me to help out at Dakota Childern's hospital today." Gear replied, "I'll go too".

I got home and contacted Dakota Children's and asked what they needed volunteers for. The receptionist replied that they needed people to deliver candy to patients and costumes were encouraged. I asked my Mom if she'd seen my costume and she replied, "Didn't you wear it to Richie's house?" The phone rang, and she went to answer it. I barely heard her since I couldn't deny the overwhelming evidence that something weird had happened last night. I decided to go up to my room to think about it. "If I did wear that costume, and that stuff on the news was as I remember it, then why am I not in costume now?" I kind of liked how Riche had complimented me on my costume, especially since he'd probably seen a lot of costumes at comic conventions. "If only I could do that again" I thought to myself. I looked at my reflection in a mirror and saw my costume was back. However, it didn't look like it did when I put it on last night, it looked many times more realistic. I stepped forward to get a closer look and felt one of my tails brush against my bed. I stopped. "What... is going on here?" I asked myself. I reached back and touched one of my tails with my gloved hand. _I could feel the fabric touching that tail._ I felt nervous, but that the same time excited. However, nervousness won out when I realized that I might be stuck like this. However, I looked at my reflection again and saw that I was back to human form. After experimenting for a few minutes, I realized that I could change form back and forth at will. I heard the clock chime downstairs and decided that I should head over to Dakota Children's Hospital.

On the way over to the hospital I thought again about last night. I'd dismissed it all as a dream or something at first, but since my transformation was real, maybe Ike was real too? I wasn't sure how that made sense though. Once I got to the reception area I decided to put that mystery out of my mind and focus on volunteering. My first candy delivery was to a adolescent girl who's leg was in a cast. She smiled when I gave her some candy. Then she asked, "May I touch your costume? It looks so real" I nodded, and she petted the fur on my arm. After a few more deliveries I'd gotten used to the idea of people touching my "costume" and if they were gentle I kind of liked it.

I went back for some more candy and then started another round of deliveries. Just as I came out of the elevator to the 2nd floor, I overheard a conversation. "I'm sorry miss, I don't know what's wrong with your son yet." Another voice replied, "Please do everything you can to figure it out. He's suffering." I thought to myself, "Medical do evaluations take time. It's not like we can use medical tricorders from startrek." I heard a third voice, presumably the son's say "Will I be ok mommy?" I wished I could do something for them, then I felt my hand close around a metal device. I looked down to see a circa 2300 medical tricorder. Hardly believing what had just happened, I pressed a few of the buttons on it and it gave various data and options. There was no way it was a just a toy or prop. I heard two sets of retreating footsteps, then walked into the room and offered some candy. The boy replied "I'm not hungry" in a depressed tone. In spite of myself I held the tri-corder up to his body and read off: "It says you have a rare form of lyme disease. It's completely curable though if the doctors know it's there." The boy's expression brightened up and he said, "That means I'll get better?" I replied, "Yes, I just need to tell your doctor what to do". As I exited the room the boy's mother walked by. I said to her, "My intuition tells me your son has a rare form of lyme disease." She replied, "How do you know?" I responded, "I've seen some good doctors at work in the past." and left out that I was referring to characters I saw on Startrek. She replied, "We'll look into it. Thank you." After she walked away I noticed that the tricorder had disappeared, so I poked my head into the room to make sure I hadn't left it behind. I hadn't. I spend the rest of my volunteer time thinking about what had happened. Yesterday I'd wanted help and Ike appeared. Today I got a tricorder when I wanted one. Both times it had been temporary.

After a few more deliveries the hospital staff thanked me and said I could go home. I'd just exited the door when I heard a woman cry out "My purse! Stop him!" I turned and saw a man running cross the street with a purse in hand. With an act of will a phaser set on stun appeared in my hand. I aimed and fired. However, I missed the thief and hit the supports on an abandoned window washer's station. This caused one side of the station to fall and catapult a bucket of water into the air which snapped a clothesline. A dress fell on the thief and before he could pull it away from his eyes he slammed into a lamp post. I felt surprised at what at happened, then I suddenly noticed that everyone was looking at me. I hurriedly ducked between two buildings and transformed back to human form before walking slowly out the other side of the alley.


End file.
